1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fiber optics connection box. More particularly, the present invention relates to a fiber optics connection box with improved watertightness, work efficiency, and price competitiveness.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a fiber optics connection box is installed at a subscriber line, a central office, a relay station, etc. to distribute or connect optical cables so that the optical cables can be connected to a plurality of systems or consumer sides or to treat the remaining portions of the optical cables. Optical cables, supplied from an optical communication supplier, are introduced into consumer sides so that the optical cables can be distributed or connected to the consumer sides. In a case in which such distribution or connection of the optical cables at a specific place is not needed, it may be necessary to treat the remaining portions of the optical cables.
Generally, watertightness may be a very important performance index depending upon a place at which a fiber optics connection box is installed. This is because, in a case in which the fiber optics connection box is installed outdoors or underground, watertightness of the fiber optics connection box must be secured in order to prevent rainwater or sewage from infiltrating into the fiber optics connection box.
In the conventional art, a heat shrink tube is generally used to secure such watertightness, or an exclusive part for securing such watertightness may further be included in the fiber optics connection box. In the former case, however, it is necessary for an engineer to handle a heat gun during work of the fiber optics connection box with the result that the engineer may be injured, and, in addition, such work is inconvenient and troublesome. In the latter case, on the other hand, the exclusive part for securing such watertightness must be additionally mounted in the fiber optics connection box. In this case, the exclusive part for securing such watertightness greatly increases production cost of the fiber optics connection box.
Also, distribution or connection of optical cables or treatment of the remaining portions of the optical cables must be carried out in the fiber optics connection box whenever optical communication subscribers are changed or added. In the fiber optics connection box, therefore, it is necessary for work convenience, efficiency, and price competitiveness to be secured during work of optical cables.